All right then
by Tara4
Summary: The relationship between Fred and Angelina can be summed up in three simple words.


Hello, this is a simple little story that has been trying to push its way out of my brain for a few months now, so I finally wrote it.  
  
I apologize if this idea has been down before, but I had to write it before I went mad. I also apologize for giving them crappy middle names.  
  
DISCLAIMER - Fred Weasley and Angelina Johnson are owned by JK. The first little section of this is taken directly from Goblet of fire.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Well, you better hurry up mate, or all the good ones will be gone" Said Fred  
  
"Who are you going with then?" Said Ron  
  
"Angelina" Said Fred promptly, without any sign of embarrassment.  
  
"What?" Said Ron, taken aback "You have already asked her?"  
  
"Good point" Said Fred, he turned his head and called across the common room "Oi, Angelina"  
  
Angelina, who had been chatting to Alicia Spinnet by the fire, looked over at him.  
  
"What?" She called back  
  
"Want to go to the ball with me?"  
  
Angelina gave Fred an appraising sort of look.  
  
"All right then"  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The yule ball was in full swing, Fred watched as people all around him danced, they looked like they were very much enjoying themselves.  
  
Fred looked at Angelina, his date. She looked so beautiful, Fred was glad he had asked her.  
  
"Hey Angelina?" He asked.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Want to dance?" Fred asked, Angelina looked at the people who were dancing and then stood, taking his hand in hers.  
  
"All right then"  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The hallways were silent, the cold draft traveling through the windows of the school.  
  
Only two people were in the halls, two Gryffindors went for and afternoon walk.  
  
"So I was wondering Angelina if you would like to be my girlfriend?" Fred asked nervously.  
  
Angelina smiled and ran her hand through her hair.  
  
"All right then"  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
They stood one the muggle side of the platform, outside the barrier to 9 and three quarters. The school year was over, and they had to say their good byes for now.  
  
"I will write to you, and maybe we can get together at Diagon Alley" Angelina smiled as she held Fred's hand.  
  
"Yeah, I would really like that" Fred replied, placing a kiss softly on her lips.  
  
"I really have to go" Angelina replied, indicating to her father who was standing over to the side.  
  
"I know" Fred replied, kissing her again. She reluctantly pulled her hand out of his and moved away.  
  
"Angelina" he called.  
  
"Yes Fred?" She asked.  
  
"I love you" She nodded and smiled.  
  
In her smile she told him that she felt exactly the same way. But she just grinned, and turned back to him.  
  
"All right then"  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"I can't believe that we actually graduate tomorrow" Fred exclaimed. Angelina smiled and hugged him.  
  
"It is going to be hard, not having you around every day" Angelina replied and hugged Fred, he smiled.  
  
"Well, that can be easily fixed" Fred replied, Angelina looked at him, confused.  
  
"How?"  
  
"Move in with me after Hogwarts" Fred requested.  
  
Angelina took a few seconds to think about his request.  
  
"All right then"  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The candle light reflected off of Angelina's eyes as they sat at the dinner table. Angelina held her wine glass in her hand and listened as Fred worked his way through the speech he had obviously practiced.  
  
"Angelina, I love you, I think I have always loved you, and I will always love you, so I have to ask, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" He tripped over his words.  
  
Angelina smiled as Fred finished his little speech, he sat silently, waiting for her to answer.  
  
She grinned and took his hand in hers.  
  
"All right then"  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
They stood amongst their gathered family and friends as they took their vows.  
  
"Fredrick Lee Weasley, do you take Angelina Cate Johnson to be your wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health from this day forward?" the question was asked, and Fred didn't have to think about the answer.  
  
"I do"  
  
"And do you Angelina Cate Johnson take Fredrick Lee Weasley to be your husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health from this day forward?"  
  
Angelina surprised Fred by taking a few long seconds before smiling and replying.  
  
"All right then"  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Fred?" Angelina called as she entered their house.  
  
"I am in the kitchen" Came Fred's reply, Angelina weaved her way through the house into the kitchen.  
  
"How did it go?" he asked, looking up from his newspaper.  
  
"I have a question for you" She smiled.  
  
"And what is that dear?" Fred asked, folding the newspaper and throwing it across the room.  
  
"Do you want to be a father?" She asked, a smile breaking out on her face.  
  
Fred stood and moved towards her, a reply pushing to the front of his brain and out of his mouth.  
  
"All right then"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Review are always fun!!!!! 


End file.
